grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun
Appearance See Right Personality Jun is one self absorbed man, At his core he only focuses on himself and accumulation of great wealth and fame. He feels that he is owed the great accolades and luxuries that he has not earned and so he does what ever he can to get ahold of them. He enjoys having good company and friends and generaly attempts to keep a good posative attitude about things, he figure it doesnt pay him nor help him any to keep a negative attitude so he tries to avoid it when he can. He also attempts to avoid conflict when he can as well, he may described as cowardly but he isnt paid to fight too often so he rather use his words, put someone beefy infront of him or just try to disengage with a cheap shot or something like that. Biography Jun was born into a life of want and desire, the youngest of seven on a trash heap of an island located somewhere on the grand line. He has had his work cut out of him in terms of making something out of himself. His family situation was attempting to make what they could but there was never quite enough to go around, So he tries to make the something from nothing where he could, taking some coin here and there or just conning his way into a meal. On days where the picking were rich he would be willing to share with his siblings and make life easier for them but as he grew older he noticed his penchant for survival could lead him onto better things than just surviving on this awful island, he could do what few others do and leave the island but more important than that (atleast to him) He could stand to make a lot of Belli which at this point in his life is the most critical thing for him. So he did what he never did before, started hording his ill gotten gains and keep an ear to the ground for his shot to get out of there. He found a bat out while scavenging one day and it felt just right in his hands, his instrument to getting off this island. He was able to get more daring with his heists and save the botched ones as well, It led to himself to be a little more daring with his takes which led to him building some more heat on himself. He would be more careless with his theft which would result him in just bludgeoning someone, but he would ultimately making himself some money, building himself up as a supreme master thief in his mind despite being no better than a common thug. Sitting on a solid nestegg he decided that now was the time to make his move, he conned his way onto an outgoing vessel at the rest his history Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. ☀Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a bat and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Treasure Hunter (1 Slot): With their natural lust for treasure, this character is always searching for new treasures and mysterious wonders to collect. At the end of every Mini Arc, this character can come across a potentially odd object at the cost of 10% of their earnings from said Mini Arc. The potential items are from a pre-set list that is being updated over time. The item your character will receive is randomized. Be warned however, the item is not always worthwhile. But, that is the risk you take with treasure hunting. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. ☀Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Jun style of combat is simple, he wants to get done with the fight as quickly as he can without getting into too much of a brawl. He’s more than willing to resort to dirty tricks to get done with things more quickly. He uses his bat as an extension of himself, using it ambidextrously and swinging it in unconventional ways, jabbing with it like a spear and twirling it like a baton. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. 'Aluminum Bat '(3825 ): A simple solid bad made out of aluminum, it has a few small dents on it and the black grip tape is starting to peel '''Baby Den Den Mushi (50) Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved